The present invention relates generally to photovoltaic solar cells, and more particularly the invention relates to an apparatus and method for converting radiant energy to electrical energy employing as the source of radiant energy, a natural-gas light or solar radiation.
Semi-conductor photovoltaic cells which respond to solar radiation and generate an electrical charge or current are well known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,400, for example, discloses a photovoltaic cell which is used with an electrolytic solution for generating electrical energy wherein a plurality of discrete semiconductor bodies are positioned on two conductive layers and radiation is transmitted through the electrolytic material to the semiconductor bodies to create a voltage differential and the electrolytic material provides a conductive path between the semiconductor bodies.
Because of the continued increase in population and the growing technical advances there is a proportional demand for electrical energy. Much of this increased energy is expected to be derived from solar radiation, however technology in harnessing solar energy to produce electricity is not keeping pace for the demand. While solar energy is considered to be one of the best alternative sources of energy for the future, its effectiveness is predicated on radiation provided by the sun which, of course, can be relied upon only a few hours every day at best to provide the necessary radiation. Therefore, apparatuses for converting radiation from sunlight to various forms of energy is not only dependent upon the cyclic rising and setting of the sun but also upon weather conditions during daylight hours wherein radiation from sunlight may severely diminished or completely obscured. Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus which can overcome such inadequacies.
In accordance with the present invention there are several objects and advantages provided herein which include the use of natural gas light as a source of radiation used in conjunction with or an alternative to sunlight radiation.
It is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus for generating electrical energy.
It is another object of the invention to provide an apparatus which employs natural gas light as a source for radiation capable of being converted to electrical.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an apparatus which uses natural gas light in combination with sunlight to generate electrical energy.
One advantage of the present invention is that it provides for continued uninterrupted conversion of radiation to electrical energy over indefinite periods of time.
Another advantage of the present invention is the use of natural gas light radiation to replace sunlight as a source of radiation to replace sunlight as a source of radiation for conversion to electrical energy.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the use of natural gas light radiation to enhance sunlight radiation in the conversion of radiation to electrical energy.
Still another advantage of the percent invention is the efficiency of a spherical apparatus in utilizing the available radiation for conversion to electrical energy.
Generally, the invention relates to an apparatus for generating electrical energy which comprises a housing, a means for generating radiation capable of being converted to electrical energy, and a photovoltaic cell for receiving radiation and converting the radiation to electrical energy which could then be used as a source of power for lights, heaters, machines, instruments small and large appliances, and various other items requiring an outside source of energy.
One particularly advantageous aspect of the present invention is the use of a natural gas light as the source of radiation capable of being converted to electrical energy, and the use of a housing which has a spherical inner surface for optical conversion of the radiation to electrical energy.
The natural gas light can be used alone to generate the radiation useful in the present invention or it can be used in combination with other generators of radiation such as sunlight.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the description that follows.